Resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices include resistive memory cells that store data based on a resistance level of a storage element. The cells are operatively programmed to a desired state corresponding to a particular resistance level. In some approaches, the cells are programmed by applying positive or negative voltages to the cells for a particular duration.